


Netflix and Chill

by unsp00kable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Multiple Orgasms, Netflix and Chill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tongue Fucking, Top Victor Nikiforov, big dick vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: This had all started out innocently enough, the younger skater suggesting they spend the night in to marathon their cheesy show. They were three episodes in when Yuuri got up for more popcorn, unknowingly hypnotizing Victor with the natural sway of his hips. Everything went down hill from there._Yuuri gets thoroughly wrecked and Victor absolutely loves it.(sucky summary since it's all too explicit to put here hehe)





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags, I know why you're here ;)
> 
> Mistakes are mine, but these characters are not.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri was spread out on their massive bed, naked thighs spread out as far as they could go. 

Victor thought to himself,  _ I’m glad the tv is still on,  _ as he made his husband whine with only his tongue, only slightly concerned the neighbors could possibly hear. 

This had all started out innocently enough, the younger skater suggesting they spend the night in to marathon their cheesy show. They were three episodes in when Yuuri got up for more popcorn, unknowingly hypnotizing Victor with the natural sway of his hips. Everything went down hill from there.

“ _ Victoruuuu”  _

Yuuri all but howled his name as Victor used both of his hands to spread his cheeks further apart, licking even deeper into his lover. 

With his tongue buried in his baby’s sweet ass like this, Victor felt on top of the world, using the grip he had on each side of Yuuri’s cheeks he wiggled them, pulling him even further down onto his hot wet mouth. c

“ _ Uhhhhh Victorrrrrr” _

Neither of them were going to last long like this and they both knew it. Victor was pumping his hips against the mattress, torn between having his face or his dick buried in that glorious ass. 

With one last kiss to Yuuri’s most intimate part, Victor pulled away to slick himself up. On his knees he admired his work on how wrecked Yuuri looked, flushed face turned just slightly where it rested on a pillow. They were both panting, as though they’d just stepped off the ice. 

The Russian turned, rummaging through their various collection of lubes in the nightstand for their favorite. 

When he turned around though, he nearly went cross eyed as he squeezed the base of his cock to keep from cumming.

“Fuck Yuuri,  _ sweetheart _ , you’re so hot.” 

In the few minutes between Victor getting up and turning around Yuuri had reached behind himself, back arched in a perfect bow to pump three fingers out of his sloppy wet hole from Victor’s tongue. 

Yuuri was biting his lip, eyes trained on Victor’s straining cock as he spread his fingers wider. 

“Just couldn’t wait could you baby?” 

Like a moth drawn to a flame, Victor walked on his knees to get closer to Yuuri, dick twitching as he jerked it with a slick palm. He sat back on his haunches, drooling as he watched Yuuri’s pretty pink hole shine with his own spit. 

All Yuuri could do was arch his ass higher in the air with a quiet sob in his throat as he ground his fingers against his sweet spot. 

“You think you can add another finger for me, get you really nice and stretched for me? Could you do that Yuuri, for me?” 

Before the words were even out of the silver haired man’s mouth Yuuri was already bobbing his head yes as he let out a choked moan. 

Squirting lube where Yuuri was working himself open, Victor himself gasped. His tiny hole looked like it couldn’t take more than the three fingers already inside, but Yuuri was determined. He mewled, feeling his pinky stretching him impossibly wider. 

Yuuri gave himself some time before he started thrusting back onto his fingers, but then he couldn’t take it anymore. The need to be filled by his massive husband was too much. 

“F-uck, Victor pl-ea-seeeee,” he drew out, voice bouncing from the force of his fingers bottoming out with every thrust. 

“Hmmmm?” Victor hummed. 

At some point he must’ve laid a hand on one of Yuuri’s asscheeks, holding him open to watch how his fingers pushed and pulled at his puffy rim. 

“Fuck me, - _ ah _ please?” Yuuri sweetly gasped. 

“You want this inside of you?” Victor smeared his precum in the cleft of his lover’s ass, “Is that it sweetling?” slapping his heavy dick on it a few times as he ground his teeth and growled in hunger. 

Yuuri shivered at the clench in his husband’s sharp jaw, the dark look in his baby blues. He wanted to get wrecked  _ now. _

_ “Mmmhmmm _ , hai,  _ yes,  _ please!”

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of his fluttering, gaping hole. 

Yuuri keened loudly, like a bitch in heat at feeling so empty. 

“ _ Shhh, I’ve got you baby.”  _ Victor whispered in his ear before plunging himself balls deep in Yuuri’s heat.

Yuuri yelled, screaming Victor’s name into the pillow in front of him, Japanese accent heavy on his English. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Yuurrriiii. How are you still so damn tight?” 

The Japanese man outright  _ whined,  _ having lost his ability to form coherent words as he pressed back as far as he could, peachy asscheeks meeting silky silver pubes. When he realized he had taken all of Victor, he impatiently wanted more, grinding his hips in tight circles around the fat swollen cock inside of him.

Victor swore in Russian, dicking in hard and fast as he could. Yuuri’s tiny frame bounced up the bed from Victor’s hips, threatening to slide right off of Victor’s length. The Russian wasn’t going to have any of that though, so he wrapped an arm under Yuuri, around his chest to keep him from slipping off of his cock. 

Yuuri was letting out little  _ ah- ah- ah _ ’s that only spurred his husband on more. The obscene clap of Yuuri’s cheeks were like music to Victor’s ears.

“Cl-ose!” Yuuri managed to huff out breathlessly. 

“Yeah? You gunna cum for me baby?” Victor curled both of his lips in as he repositioned himself, flat on his feet, squating on the bed over his angel that was still spread eagle on the bed. To keep a grip on Yuuri, he pulled both of the smaller man’s arms to cross them at the wrist at his lower back. Victor kept a tight grip on both of Yuuri’s delicate wrists with only one of his hands.

_ “Uh huh _ ”

From this angle Victor had a better view of Yuuri’s pretty tear streaked face as he had his back blown out. The Russian looked down the beautiful svelte body that belonged to the love of his life, a little sad that he couldn’t paint any marks on that perfect skin. However watching Yuuri’s delicious ass jiggle with each thrust made him think otherwise. Scooting back just a tad, Victor raised his hand and thwacked it against Yuuri’s butt. 

They both moaned loudly in unison as Yuuri clenched up around Vic’s thickness in pleasure and pain. 

Victor groaned, satisfied with the pink handprint left on the perky cheek. He rubbed his hand over the flesh, making Yuuri hiss.

“Aww does my detka like to be spanked while getting nailed through the bed?” Victor sing songed in faux innocence. He knew Yuuri loved it, made him cum untouched once from it when he was really wound up. 

Out of breath and not wanting to cum before Yuuri, Vitya slowed his thrusts, hitting Yuuri’s prostate with slower, harder thrusts. To get a better angle he dug his knees into the mattress, yanking Yuuri’s hips off of the comforter. 

Yuuri was a whimpering mess, cock streaming a line of precum from getting his prostate nailed. But Victor still heard his breathless plea. 

“Vitya please, I need  _ more.” _

_ “ _ Are you sure? I don’t want to pu-“

“ _ Yesssss!” _

Face breaking out into a smile from Yuuri’s eagerness, Victor squirted even more lube on his cock and all over Yuuri’s hole, watching it pump in and out. Victor swallowed hard, listening to the obscene squelch and watching as Yuuri’s taint swallowed his girth, lube and precum dripping everywhere. He also squeezed some lube onto the first two fingers of his left hand. 

He could never deny Yuuri of anything he wanted. Slowly, Victor eased in one of his fingers alongside his dick that was splitting Yuuri open. 

The Japanese gasped, satisfied and turned on like a live wire as he tightened around Victor. 

“ _ Yesssss.”  _ He said like a prayer. 

Victor licked his right palm, bringing it down again on Yuuri’s backside with a loud smack. It was that and the pleasure from being  _ stuffed  _ full of Victor that threw Yuuri over the edge. 

Victor held his breath, counting so he wouldn’t orgasm from watching Yuuri arch his back and scream Victor’s name like it was the only word he knew. He had other plans on how to blow his spend. So instead he smiled at how his gold band looked so pretty against his husband’s rosie ass cheek. 

The taller man grabbed his husband’s hips, sitting him in his lap without having to pull out once. Victor wrapped his long arms around Yuuri’s trembling bod, shaking shoulders not near as broad as Victor’s. 

He held him close, Yuuri lying against Victor’s chest as he held on to him just as fiercely as he rode out his orgasm. Having his cock resting still rock hard in his twitching lover was fucking torture, but the look on Yuuri’s face as his orgasm seemingly never ended from his prostate being pressed against from the inside was worth it.

Victor shifted after a short while, dick moving off of Yuuri’s sweet spot. He was about to pull out to jerk himself off when Yuuri clung on to the arms holding him down. Puzzled, Victor watched as Yuuri’s beautiful eyes opened slowly from how they were squeezed shut to look down at his dick that somehow managed to still be erect.

“ _ Vitya,”  _ he said, “I want you.”

 

Victor groaned, dick twitching inside of Yuuri as he untangled his arm to lube up his hand. Reaching around his lover, he began fisting his length while working on a love bite just behind Yuuri’s ear. 

“ _ C’mon Yuuri, you going to cum again for me?”  _ Victor purred in his ear as he gasped, kissing his forehead. 

“ _ Show me how good I can make you feel.,,yeah, that’s it.”  _ Victor himself started moaning like a pornstar as he felt the tell tale sign of Yuuri’s orgasm in the form of him tightening up. 

“ _ You going to cum on my cock baby? Make me cum too?” _

“Fucking hell  _ Victor!  _ Your mouth” The Russian’s dirty talk always drove Yuuri  _ insane.  _ Victor is definitely not as innocent as he seems. 

“ _ That’s it baby, fucking let go, cum one more time. Give it to me sweetling.” _

Yuuri finally came again, muffling his cry into Victor’s arm as he bit down on it, leaving an angry purple mark that Victor would undoubtedly show off proudly. Victor’s hand was covered in cum as the couple groaned and whimpered with the aftershocks. Yuuri’s hips gave quick backwards thrusts against Victor’s tightening balls as he emptied them inside him, muttering some sappy lovey phrases in Russian. 

When they both could finally talk ten minutes later, they were curled up around each other, sharing kisses trying to make sense of their abandoned show before promptly passing out five minutes later. 

But they wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> woof
> 
> I literally live for kudos/comments tell me how I did and check out my other works
> 
> come scream with me [ here!](https://www.twitter.com/notunsp00kable) on my twitter


End file.
